Our objective is to determine the three-dimensional structure of bacterial luciferase by the method of X-ray crystallography. Recent success in obtaining large crystals of the protein makes this a feasible undertaking. This will be the first known structure of any bioluminescent system and will be a major step toward understanding the phenomenon of light emission. The study will also contribute to our understanding of the structure and function of biological systems in general and flavin-proteins in particular.